Burning Desires
by Hime4life
Summary: In a world where Demons rule the hope for humanity lies on one female who will stop at nothing until the balance is restored. Even if it means putting her life at risk. What happens when she falls prey to the Demon leader killing the remaining humans?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takashi Owns**

**C H A P T E R O N E**

**In The Beggining**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Screams echoed throughout the room, the stench of blood expanding all around. In the corner high above the room, lighting from the remaining sun reflected from the broken mirrors scattered on the floor. Stains of different bodily substances coated on the walls, ground, and chains dangling from the ceiling. It was hell. A bloodbath had been shed, from who, it could only be obvious as the bodies that lie on the cold floor were apparent. Hard narrowed brown eyes scanned of what was left of the humans. Men, women, no children but that was to be counted for. The only reason was that they were taken as slaves, pets most likely. _Those sick bastards..._

A pained sigh fell from dry chapped lips. Had it been an hour earlier, a part of the last of the human race would still be alive. Sadly, _they_ were always one step ahead.

"We were too late. _Again_." She spat through clenched teeth. A few nods was all she got in response. "All these people - t-they're dead because of me." She chocked on her words for a second before clearing her throat. It didn't go unnoticed however.

A hand was placed timidly on her shoulder, said hand giving a squeeze of comfort."It's no one's fault Rin. We're out numbered here, remember? We just have to come up with a better strategy."

Pursing her lips, Rin nodded in silent agreement. Forcing a smile on her face, only for it to look like a grimace, she turned to her best friend Kagome."Your right as always Kagome. I just hate that these fuckers are killing whatever's left of the remaining humans."

Turning around to face her friend and a few other's who traveled with them, Rin looked around the dungeon like room before motioning with her hands for them to move out. With one last look, Rin shook her head and turned to walk out the door, making sure to slam it extra hard. It took all she had not to break down and cry in front of everyone. It was times like these where she had to be strong and not let her emotions get the best of her. With all the shit that's happened, eliminating whatever feelings she had would hepl her out in the long run. Emotions will get you killed if you weren't careful, which is why she remained cold, never once letting her guard down. It would make her too vulnerable.

There was a time when humans and demons lived together in coexistence, where people believed they could all live with one another in peace. It was the human goverment who signed a treaty with one of the oldest and most powerful demon in the world, who was in charge of balancing order and discipline with the demons. Of course nothing stays the same; there always being one person who never followed the rules. All was well until a war broke out between the two goverments. One being the Shikon no Tama and the other Inu Taisho. As much as Rin hated to admit it, the reason behind it was rumored to have been about a human woman that belonged to the great demon lord. Although the details behind it was lost on her.

All that mattered was the demons over powered the humans, there for killing off most if not all of them. Those who survived either went into hiding, or like herself, Kagome and alot of brave other's, are fighting for their freedom and the chance to stay alive. It's been a long road so far, having to go on dangerous missions, knowing in the back of her mind that not all the faces that she gazes upon will come back alive. There were times she thought she would never come back as well. Demons ruled the world and if they had some sense of humanity within them, in turn kept the women and children as pet's or slaves of some kind. She knew neither of the two were a good thing to be. The demons planned on ridding what humans were left, making it a human free world where only they ruled. How it came to be and how it was going to be, there was no stopping them.

Biting her lip, Rin took a deep breath before lowering her hand and removing her revolver from it's carrier on her waist. She cocked it once before stepping outside in front of the building watching as the last of the sun set, darkness completely taking over._ Only a matter of time_. It was survival of the fittest where only the strong survived. And that was exactly what she planned on doing until that day comes where she stops breathing. Which Rin was sure, wasn't anytime soon in her book. She was out for blood.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**A/N: Wow, can you say M.I.A? I know I haven't updated in like over HALF a year and for that I am soooo sorry. Seriously. I've been moving from place to place and had a Huge case of writers block. That and I've become super lazy. Which is NOT an excuse I might add. So for the time being I decided to start up a new story. I'm not all too sure how I feel about this one but it's something I've been thinking about for awhile. I don't remember how it went (My step-dad accidentally deleted alot of new stories in the making) So I'm writing it as I go. I haven't given up on Heart of Seduction for future refference. I do plan on finishing it. But for now I hope you guys will like this one. So tell me what you think. Oh, and sorry if it's short, I promise they'll all be longer. If I decide to continue writing it.=)**

**.:R E V I E W P L E A S E:.**


	2. Black and Blue

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns**

**C H A P T E R T W O**

**Black and Blue**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

* * *

><p><em>March 1st 2016<em>

_To whom it may concern,_

_I am at an odds with myself as I am with this overwhelming concerning my position as Lord and Ruler of all. The safety of my family is all that matters to me and I choose not to awknowledge the circumstances of my own well being. With that being said, I decline the offer of __reconciling the treaty with Demons and Humans alike. It has come to my attention that we cannot coexist with one another. The thought alone is ridiculous in some sense. It seems the more I try to please these animals that claim to be well pronounced human beings, the more I realize, they are no more of an abomination of their kind. With these last words written on this parchment, I leave all my belongings to both my sons. My first born and heir to my possessions will take my place amongst the Lords. He will now be the ruler as I will step down._

_To the person reading this, I hope in due time you will understand why I have waged war with the humans after living in peace for decades. As any father and husband would do in my position; retaliation. They took what belonged to me and in turn I took their humanity, their lives. I have longed for death and it is in my last wish to leave this earth in battle as I am meant to. I pray that my eldest will try and make amends and learn from the mistakes that I have made. When you are in love, emotions get the better of you. I hope that one day, he will understand that._

_Sincerely,_

_Toga Inu no Taisho_

Rin read the letter in her hands over once more, scrunching her brows as she tried to make out the words of the deceased Demon Lord. Looking at the date, it was written about twenty years ago before she was born. She had known so little of the war and why the treaty was broken, but after reading the letter she now held, after finding it in a worn out file cabinet, it seemed to make a little more scense. At first she thought it was because of the rebelling of humans wanting their freedom. Now disgusted to find that it was her own people who were the cause. Though the reason behind it was still left unsaid, she decided not to dwell on it. She hadn't known or met the Lord personally, but deep down Rin knew he wouldn't act out in aggression unless provoked.

She heard movement behind her and briefly looked over her shoulder before turning back to the parchment that was now in a death grip. She already knew who the person was without having to look, but couldn't take the chances of someone sneaking up on her. Old habits die hard. Kagome cocked her head to the side as she peered over Rin's shoulder, curious at what she was looking at. She raised an eyebrow in question which was ignored.

"Everyones waiting outside Rin, I think we should head back to base before it get's dark soon." She clucked her tongue, pursing her lips."The new moon's tonight and you know how unreasonable Inuyasha can be." She added as an afterthought, obviously forgetting her friends dislike for the dog demon.

Rin scoffed scrunching the letter in her hand, tucking it in her back pocket."Inuyasha? Unreasonable? More like unstable..." She muttered.

Sighing, Kagome's face fell in dissapointment."Rin-"

"No, Kagome." Rin's harsh voice cut her off." I don't trust the hanyou and frankly, you shouldn't either. He's one of _them. _He could turn his back on us and expose us." She stated coolly." He can't be trusted."

Starting to get annoyed with her negative atttude and cold demeanor, Kagome shook her head narrowing her eyes."Yeah? Then answer me this, oh wise one. Why hasen't he?"

Gritting her teeth knowing she had no answer, Rin glared at Kagome before turning her back to her friend. It was a silent gesture for dismissing her. Since losing her family to a bunch of wolf demons during the war, Rin had changed from a once smiling, bubbly girl, to a cold, tough, killing with no remorse woman. She had everything taken from her in the blink of an eye. At some point she even escaped before being chased down and nearly killed herself. But she didn't die. She had survived, which proved it wasn't her time to go. Since then she had killed hundreds of Demons who crossed paths with her. Her will was too strong to be broken. And after being nearly ripped to pieces had only made her that munch stronger.

She didn't have to answer to no one, because she was above them. That was why the rebelling had named her leader. Her word was law in the underground. One word and they all bended to her will. But Rin wasn't all that heartless. Though, she never showed her kindness and tenderness to others, she did behind closed doors when no one was looking. It was weak to let someone see your emotions, being left too open and vulnerable for the enemy to strike. No matter how many times they faught, Rin could never truly stay mad at her friend nor keep up the harsh facade she spent years building. Kagome could see right through it.

Rin huffed letting out an irritated breath."Fine, let's go. I'd hate to keep you away from the mutt for too long."

Letting out a wide smile, Kagome blushed before grabbing a tight hold of her best friend's hand and leading her out the abandoned document building. Rin smiled a small smile shaking her head in amusement. Even with the human population being nearly wiped out, her close friend still managed to find some kind of romance. Even if it was with a half demon with bad manners and an attitude alomst as bad as hers. But it was nice to see her friend smile.

_At least one of us is happy, _Rin thought.

* * *

><p>Dark, slightly gazed over golden hues watched as two guards whipped the small Demon to the brink of death before raising a hand, signalling them to stop. Smirking, he motioned for them to lift the bloody pulp to his feet, a small whimper echoing through the room. Turning his hand palm side up, he scrunched four fingers while one pointed claw stayed pointing at the three, curling in a 'come hither' gesture seconds later. He grinned as the guards roughly through him at his feet, bowing and taking a few steps back.<p>

Slowly, the pupils in the golden hues dialated a fraction, claws elongating and grabbing the scruff of the small demon."Tell me pup, what have you heard." His voice deep and low, yet calm and smooth spoke softly but commanding. The demon shook while stuttering out a reply, lowering his eyes to the ground.

"Forgive me S-sesshomaru my Lord! I heard of where t-the next invasion will be!" He squeaked out fearfully when Sesshomaru's grinned turned into a full on smile. Every Demon from around knew what his smiles usually meant. To say the demon was terrified would be an understatement.

"Hn. Did you now." He whispered mockingly. Glancing foward at his guards, Sesshomaru nodded his head for them to leave before turning his attention back to the cowering pup." What is your name, pup?"

Swallowing thickly the demon quietly whimpered out,"Shippo."

Smirking to himself ruthlessly, Sesshomaru lowered Shippo so his face was almost touching his and their eyes staring directly at one another. With his smile gone, Sesshomaru's face was now void of any expression."Shippo,"His deep voice growled slightly,"how would you like to make a deal that involved sparing your life?"

* * *

><p><strong>X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X<strong>

**A/N: Yay, an update! Thought I was gonna leave yall hanging, didn't ya? DIDN'T YA? Haha j/p. Anyways sorry it's short, I had planned on ending the story around chapter ten or something, but with how short the chapters are coming out, I might keep going up higher. Not sure yet. Next one should be out soon! And sorry if there are any mistakes. I do check for some but sometimes I miss them. =p**

***Song for Chapter***

**3 Doors Down- When I'm gone**

**.:R E V I E W P L E A S E:.**


End file.
